


It’s not my fault that I fucked everybody here

by rexwhorengecounty



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Come play, Feminization, First Time, Fluff, Foursome, Kissing, M/M, Scratching, Smut, Subspace, Touring, Unsafe Sex, also soft uwu, jesus christ i hated writing that, kinda subby, like i might make hann subby idk, oh god here we go, ok, so um, you can for sure tell im Scottish sksksks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexwhorengecounty/pseuds/rexwhorengecounty
Summary: Matty and George fuck in a hotel room and hear Adam and Ross fucking next door I think yall can see where this is going uwu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um so ive never written anything like this b4 so pls be nice if u hate it :,)
> 
> imma write sum more tomorrow but let me know if u like where it’s going !
> 
> title comes from You cuz absolutely everyone is sleeping on that song bye

Matty was all over George in the car back from the show, clawing at his chest and grinding down on his cock. He sucked his way down from George’s jaw to his neck, and the drummer moaned loudly as Matty bit down on a faded hickey on his collarbone.

“You like that daddy?”, Matty teased, winding his hands through George’s hair, grinning.

“Don’t start with that daddy shit”, George laughed, pulling away from Matty as the car came to a stop outside the hotel, trying to gain some composure as to not walk to reception with a fucking hard on.

Matty leaned over to open the car door, his lips brushing George’s ear.

“You love it”, he whispered.

George groaned, pulling Matty away from the door back onto his lap, and licked his way into Mattys mouth, biting on Mattys bottom lip and sliding his hands through his curly hair.

“Mmm, George we gotta go”, Matty said, pulling away from George’s lips and climbing out of the car, grinning at the driver who was beyond sick of Matty and George’s endeavours on the way back from shows.

He heard the car with Ross and Adam in it pull up behind them, and they stepped out, looking unusually flushed for the night air being so cool.

“Alright?”, George grinned, lazily wrapping an arm around Matty, who was busy trying to light a cigarette.

“We’re gonna go out for a bit, yous wanting to come”, Ross asks Matty and George, shivering slightly in the cool night air.

“Na it’s alright mate, we’ve got other plans”, George smirks, snaking his hand down Mattys arse and grabbing it, making Matty yelp.

Ross rolls his eyes, but Adam looks amused, hiding his giggle in Ross’ neck. Matty blinks a little at this, thrown off guard by the unusual amount of closeness the two boys are exhibiting, but before he has a chance to voice his confusion, Ross and Adam are off, heading into the high street of the small Spanish town they’re currently staying in, probably in search of a club.

Matty frowns a little, inhaling sharply on his cigarette, as of to help him think clearer, but then George’s mouth is on his neck and he smiles, letting himself be spun around and dragged into their hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk lel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my flights delayed for like 6 hours so might aswell write sum 
> 
> leave me some comments !

George trips into his hotel room with Matty presses to his ribs, whispering nasty shit in Mattys ear and biting at his neck.

They fall onto the bed laughing, Mattys skinny jeans at his ankles, Georges shirt hitched up above his stomach. 

“You have no fucking idea how good you looked tonight, do you?”, George murmurs in Mattys ear, making him buck up needily, groaning at the friction.

George licks his way down from Mattys neck to his chest, biting at his nipples and making Matty arch his back, crying out.

“You’re so fucking pretty”,George whispers to him.

Matty moans then, wrenching George’s head away from his nipples and pulls him towards his mouth, kissing him roughly, panting obscenity’s.

“George let me cum in you, let me put my cum in your mouth, I want to taste myself when I kiss you George, George”, Matty whines as George let’s him slide into his mouth.

Matty grabs at George’s hair, tugging on it as George hollows his cheeks and take Matty into the back of his throat, groaning through his mouth full of cock.

“You’re so soft”, George murmurs, as he pulls away from mattys cock to stroke it with his large hand.

Matty opens his mouth to moan, but stops short when the sound of someone else moaning is heard through the hotel room wall.

The two of them freeze, looking at each other in confusion when they realise it was neither of them making the obscene noise.

George drops Mattys cock and he whines in displeasure, clinging on to George’s arms. George pulls away from Matty gently and gingerly gets up off of the bed. He presses his ear against the wall above the heard board, and Matty claws at his legs beneath him, trying to drag him back down onto his slender frame.

“George come back, I’m so hard”, Matty moans.

George ignores him, sliding along the wall with his early firmly pressed against it until he reaches the door joining him and Mattys room with Adam and George’s.

“George don’t tease, come back”, Matty whines from the bed. He’s still lying in his back, his throbbing cock leaking onto his stomach.

“Finish yourself then love”, George says without turning to look at Matty, his ear still glued to the door. He hears Matty start to moan as he touches himself, and he collapses back on the bed whimpering when he finishes, reaching his arms out for George.

“Matty, baby, come here”, George coos, and he stands up shakily, pulling his boxers up over his sensitive cock and let’s himself be held against George’s strong frame.

“What the fuck are you doing”, Matty says fondly, looking up at George through his curls, sliding his cum covered fingers into George’s mouth, grinning. 

“Stop that”, George says weakly, giggling at how fucking cute Matty looks right now, his lips all bitten from biting them to keep quiet, his hair slick against his forehead with sweat.

George goes in to kiss him, but stops when he hears a loud thump, and more moaning from next door. Matty eyes widen, and George bursts out laughing.

“Jesus fucking Christ, is that Hann and Ross?”

“Only one way to find out”, George grins, pushing down on the door handle, his breath hitching a little when he realises it’s unlocked. 

Matty shuffles closer to him, giggles, and pushes the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh idk


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck lel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i hit a bit of a block but i saw them live on sunday so we’re back and inspired:)
> 
> pls give me sum comments to let me know if yall are liking it <3

Hann was splayed out on his hands and knees on the bed, arse up in the air, head hanging low between his shoulder blades. Ross was kneeling a little behind him with one hand two fingers deep inside Adam, the other stroking over his perineum whilst he whimpered softly. The bed was facing away from the doorway where Matty and George were standing, meaning they were able to watch their two best friends get off with each other undetected.

“Ross it hurts, touch me, please?”, Adam whined, Ross twisting his fingers inside him sharply.

“Just a little more baby, I want you really stretched or you’ll be sore tomorrow yeah?”, Ross murmured, gently sliding in another finger and biting down on Hanns shoulders.

Matty watched silently as Hanns moans got more and more distressed. He could see George in his peripheral vision start to fill out a little, and Matty swallowed, leaning against George in the doorway slightly unsteadily.

“You look so pretty baby”, Ross whispered, petting through Adams hair.

“Put your come in me Ross”.

“So greedy, aren’t you princess”.

“Yes daddy”, Adam smirked.

And that’s when Matty fucking lost it.

“What the actual fuck are yous doing?!”, he spluttered, standing out of the shadows of the doorway and into Ross and Adams direct line of sight.

Ross jumped up off the bed, startled, pulling his fingers out of Hann way too quickly for his liking and making him cry out, which shouldn’t of turned Matty on, but it really fucking did.

“What the fuck are yours doing in our room?!”, Ross shouted, quickly pulling his boxers up his legs, completely ignoring Hann who was still squirming around on the bed, hard and gaping.

“What are we doing inside your room? What are you doing inside bloody Hann?”, George spat back. Matty felt a smile tug at his lips, but he pouted them quickly, still hurt that Adam and Ross hadn’t just told them.

“So all the time yous go out when we be back from shows, yous are just at it like rabbits”

“What’s the big fucking deal George, no one had a problem when you and Matty started sleeping together.”

“No one had a problem? Yous made our life’s a fucking living hell, asking about it and walking in on us.”

“No one asked you to come into our room George”.

Matty rolled his eyes a little, sighing and crossing his arms. He was bored of listening to his boyfriend and Ross’ mindless arguing, who were clearly just pissed off that their night with their boy had been interrupted, and were taking it out on each other.

His gaze wandered over to where Adam was standing, his cock still pink and flushed against his stomach, his legs trembling a little. He cocked his head at Matty questioningly , and Matty raised an eyebrow. Adam bit his lip and nodded, and that was all Matty needed before he was walking over to Hann and sliding his hands in his hair and covering his lips with his own, swallowing g down Adams whimper.

Adams hands looped around his neck and dragged his face closer to Mattys, until they were sharing the same breath, and when Matty pulled away from Adams mouth to nip and suck at his jaw, he realised how fucking pretty Adam was, and wondered why he’d never noticed before.

Matty grins against Adams neck as he hears George and Ross’ argument come to a sudden stop, as they look over to where their two boyfriends were biting at each other’s lips.

“Um Matty, the fuck mate”, Ross questions, but his voice gives him away as to how much this is really affecting him, it’s lust-heavy under his annoyed tone.

Matty smiles lazily and takes his mouth away from Hanns, gesturing at his two band mates to come over and join them.

“Matty, I'm not sure how I feel about this”, George starts, but that’s all he gets out before Adam walks over to him, gives him a small smile, and starts kissing at his neck.

Matty grins, and takes his cue from Adam as he walks over to Ross and slips his tongue into Ross’ mouth. He makes a small noise of surprise, but it doesn’t take long for him to start to kiss Matty back eagerly, his hands trailing down his spine and petting over the soft skin at the top of his arse. Matty whines and pushes his hips back, letting Ross cup his arse with two hands. Ross slowly starts to pull them apart, exposing Mattys tiny puckered hole, tracing it with his thumb absentmindedly as Matty moans.

Ross is snapped out of his trance when we hears Adam whine next to him, and he sees that George is rubbing his huge length against Adams arse.

“You wanna fuck George for me baby? You wanna let him use your tight little body until he comes, you wanna suck me off sweetheart?”, Ross murmures into Adams ear, making him whine and nod rapidly. 

“Come lie down on the bed then love”

Matty watched in awe as his boyfriend carefully lays Adam across his knees, giggling and telling him how lovely he is, while Ross slowly positions Adam so his head is hovering over Ross’ crotch, his arse in George’s strong hands.

Adam glances over to where Matty is still standing, looking a little jealous, and calls him over.

“You wanna ride Adam”, George asks, grinning.

Matty nods so fast he think he might get whiplash, and scampers over to the bed so that he’s sitting on top of Adams, resting his hands on Adams shoulders.

“Hey”, Matty whispers, as he hitches himself up onto Adams dick, so that the tip is pressing softly against his hole. Adam smiles up at him, and glances down his body to where George’s dick is just breaching his entrance. Adam moans at the pressure, and Ross takes it as an opportunity to push his dick into Adams puffy lips.

Adam moans around Ross while he gently fucks into Adams mouth, stroking his hair and whispering words of encouragement. George slowly resumes opening Adam up, whilst Adam does the same thing to Matty, while he moans into his mouth harshly.

“You think you’re ready for me love?”, George asks Adam, stroking over his ribs.

Adam nods quickly, but he pushes George away slightly right when he’s about to enter him, removing Ross’ cock from his mouth so he can get what he wants to say across without gagging.

“Just be careful with me yeah? I know you and Matty do it hard but your so big, and I’ve just kinda started getting into this”, Adam trails off, biting his lip and avoiding George’s eyes.

George smiles, coaxing him up by his chin so that he looks him in the eye.

“Adam, I love you mate, your my best friend, I’d never do anything to hurt you sweetheart”, George coos at Hann, leaning around past Matty, who was still trying to work himself onto Adams dick, and captured Hanns lips in a kiss. Hann smiles and opens his mouth, letting Ross slide back into his throat with a groan. 

Mattys finally manages to smear enough precome from Adams dick around his hole for it to not hurt him, so Matty slowly pushes down on Adams cock, just as George pushes into his tight hole.

“Oh fuck”, Matty moans, shaking erratically as his arse cheeks come to a rest on Adams lap. He clenches around him, and Adam moans around Ross as George buries himself completely inside Adam.

“I’m gonna fuck your face now love, okay?”, Ross says, and Adam just whines and hollows his cheeks, letting Ross use his mouth like a fucking blow up doll. 

Mattys still working himself up and down Adams length, his eyes tearing up from the pleasure-pain and the stretch. Hann gags a little as Ross repeatedly hits the back of his throat, and George reaches over and places his hands around his neck so he can feel Ross deep inside him. Adam cries out at the extra pressure around his throat and starts to buck up into Matty.

“You gonna let me come in your mouth? You gonna swallow for me?”, Ross asks Adam, pulling off his cock by his hair. Adam nods, and when Ross comes inside his mouth and he chokes and splutters it down, he feels George start to get close as well.

“Let me finish in you”, George’s voice is low and strong, and Adam just nods as Ross starts to kiss him, tasting himself on Hanns lips. Adam feels it just when George is about to come, and he cries out as George fills him up. George pulls out of Adam slowly, so that Adam and Matty are the only ones left still chasing an orgasm.

Mattys still riding Adams dick, but Hann rolls them both over gently so that he’s on top, and starts thrusting in and out of Matty, come dripping out of Adams hole. George shuffles over on the bed towards Ross in a post coital haze, and starts kissing and touching him. 

“Hann can you finish in me, please, it’s starting to hurt”, Matty whimpers into his ears. Adam nods and wraps his arms around Mattys torso and covering his belly with kisses and he starts to swell inside of him

“You’re doing so well matty, you feel so good around my cock”.

Ross and George look over in time to watch their boyfriends finish together, Adam spilling against Mattys prostate with his face buried in Mattys neck, Matty coming all over his stomach, moaning Adams name. They colapse next to each other, nose to nose, kissing each other softly, as George and Ross curl themselves around their boyfriends, both of them leaking come.

“That was...”, Ross trails off, wrapping an arm around Hanns waist as he lies facing Matty and George.

“Good”, Matty finishes for him, giggling as Hann playfully kisses his eyelashes, his nose, his cupids bow.

George hums in agreement, pulling Matty close to him as Hann turns around to face Ross, burying his face in his chest and drifting off to sleep.

“You alright love”, murmurs into Mattys ear, uttering the first words he’d said to Matty since tumbling into Ross and Hanns hotel room. Matty nodded, letting his body be bracketed by George as Hann and Ross’ snores quietly filled the room. He gasped a little as he felt George’s thumb flutter around his entrance, pushing the come leaking out of it back into Mattys stretched hole. George stops when he hears his gasp for fear of hurting him, and Matty sighs happily as he nuzzles into the crook of George’s arm.

What George isn’t aware of though, as he drifts of into sleep, that in a few days he’ll have Matty at his knees begging for exactly that.

For George to hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akahajaiaijs so hi i hope yall enjoyed, i left the ending kinda open so i could do another chapter with some ~kinky and rough shit~ even though im a big fat virgin lol oops 
> 
> also leave a kudos if you’re waiting for an update on Only You/Is it Too Much to Ask For Something Great and are literally just reading anything at this point lmaoooo
> 
> i rlly like it when use comment so pls leave sum ok bye <3333


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft Matty and Adam at 3am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so rough sex will ensue lateR but i just wanted to write a lil soft chapter cuz adrian matthews new fic made me wanna write sum soft 
> 
> also i kinda think i know where i want this to go and might give it an actual story so um yeah i hope yall enjoy

“Matty? Matty?”

Matty groans in his sleep, subconsciously rolling over so his back is pressed against George’s torso.

“Matty, wake up”

He feels someone nose at his curls, and then giggles when someone starts pressing tiny kisses along his brow bone. He opens his eyes, and makes out Hanns face in the darkness to be the one trying to wake him up. 

Mattys brain is still clouded with sleep, and part of him wants to shove Adam off him, press his face into George’s chest and sleep for the next week. But he can’t face his dreams at the moment, which always seem to involve George, and an empty house built just for them, far away from the rest of the world.

He rubs his eyes, wriggles out of George’s hold and then pulls Adam on top of him so that he’s lying across Mattys chest. He squints in the darkness to Ross’ figure lying on the bed, but he’s still fast asleep, as is George. The clock next to the bed reads 3am, and Matty finds that spending this strange slice of time with Adam seems more appealing than sleep.

“Hey”, Adam whispers, winding one of Mattys curls around his fingers, his chin resting on Mattys sternum.

“Hey”, Matty replies, stroking his fingers down Adams back, dipping into his arse each time. He can feel Adam start to fill out against his leg, and grins.

“Adam, mate, are you still horny”, he coos in his ear, before inching his head down a little to suck on his ear lobe, making soft, wet noises. Adam nods against his neck, and Matty grins. He reaches down to Adams already hard cock, and Adam whimpers.

“Is this why you woke me up”

“Uh huh”

“You want me to take care of this”

“Uh huh”

“Ok angel. Turn over for me then”

Adam looks slightly confused at that, but he does as Matty says, rolling onto all fours, narrowly avoiding elbowing Ross, which makes Matty giggle. Matty pets over the top of his arse, and Adam sighs happily. He lets his thumb trace around Adams entrance until his breath hitches. He fumbles behind him on the duvet for the lube, and when he fails to find it he sticks his fingers in Adams mouth.

“There’s no lube ok, so I need you to get them really wet for me”

Adam nods around Mattys fingers, letting him fuck them in and out of his mouth with a soft whine. He gasps when Mattys hits the back of his throat, and Matty pets through his hair soothingly.

“Hey calm down mate, you’re ok, I’ve got you”

“Will you put your fingers in me now?”

“They’re not wet enough yet love”

“Well get me fuckin wet then”

Matty grins at this, and ducks his head down between Adams thighs, spreading him open wide open and going a little pink when Adams small ring of muscles are exposed. 

“You’re so pretty”, Matty murmurs, and spits inside his hole. Adam moaned at feeling, and pushed his arse towards Mattys face needily. Matty leaned forward and teasingly licked at Adams hole. He shivered, and wriggled back even more, trying to get Matty to put his tongue in him. Matty got the message, and began nipping and sucking at Adams hole, before pushing his tongue in, flicking it around the walls, trying to find his prostrate. Adam groaned, and slowly started stroking his cock. He let out a sharp cry when Matty round it, and cranes his head back desperately.

“Matty, Matty, please just fuck me, cmon I’m ready”

Matty nodded, moving his head up to bite and suck at Adams nipples, making him arch up off the bed.

Matty spits in his hand a couple of times, coating his cock, and then starts stroking it up and down Adams hole. He kisses Adam as he pushes in, long the feeling of Adams trembling lips against his own as he buries himself completely inside him. He pulls his head back a little to look at Adams face, and almost comes there and then just by looking at Adams flushed features, desperately biting his lips to suppress his moans.

Matty presses his face into Adams neck and starts sucking, and slowly rocks in and out of Hann, holding his tightly as he whimpered. They’re like this for a couple of minute, the only noises Mattys heavy breathing and Adams tiny whines until Adam speaks a little shakily.

“Matty?”

“Mm?”

“Will you talk to me a little”

Matty stops at that, his thrusts slowing inside of Adam because, if he’s being honest, he feels a little out if his depth. It’s always George who talks dirty to Matty in bed, telling him how warm and tight he is, and Matty isn’t really sure where to begin.

“Hann I-“

“It’s fine, you don’t have to, that was a stupid thing to ask”

“No”, Matty cuts him off, kissing him deeply, and then whispering in his ear.

“I want to”

Adam moans harshly when Matty begins to fuck into him again, and Mattys takes a shaky breath and starts to talk.

“You feel so fucking good. You feel like sunshine and hot nights and every secret anyone’s ever told me”

Adams spine jerks as Matty finds his protest, and Matty lets out a broken moan before continuing.

“You’re warm, and soft, and the freckles across your belly are tiny kisses from the sun”

Matty starts stroking Adams cock where it’s jutting up against his stomach, and Adam tenses around him, causing him to swear.

“Fuck Matty, I’m close”

Mattys close as well, and he starts fucking Adam a little harder now, listening to Adam let out a surprised gasp as he finishes his filthy mantra.

“I could stay inside you for fucking hours, just spending my time counting the stars on your eyelashes. Fuck, look at you, you’re just taking it”

Adams moans reach a crescendo as Mattys wanks him off rapidly. He comes across his stomach with a cry, arching upwards and wrapping his limbs around Matty as he shakes. Mattys pounding into him now, relishing in how over sensitive Adams gotten. He whimpers and writhes in Mattys hold, and Matty can feel him start to tear up.

“I know it’s a lot, I know”, Matty hums as he starts to lose his rhythm inside him, “but you can take it, you can be good, come on princess, take it, that’s it”

He kisses Adam harshly as he comes inside him, cupping his face with both hands and whispering how beautiful he was. Adam whimpered at the hot, wet feeling as Matty came against his prostate, rocking him in his arms. He pulls out as gently as he can, and curls himself around Adam.

“You ok”, he asks, nosing at his ear.

Adam nods into the pillow, not trusting himself to speak, aware of how shaky his voice is going to sound.

Matty wants to ask him about when him and Ross go together, or how serious it was, or maybe ask if likes being called princess, but he can feel sleep tugging at his eyelids, so he wraps his arms around Adam, kisses his cheek and drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall enjoyed, im rlly gonna try and write more frequently (more frequently? is that grammatically correct?) and give it an actual plot
> 
> if anyone wants me on my socials just ask, just PLEASE don’t comment on my posts as id rather not have ppl at my highschool know i write literal porn on the internet lmao 
> 
> also what’s everyone’s opinion on people? and greta? and notes having 22 SONGS ON IT! comments are greatly appreciated <33


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to describe with them it’s soft and sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram is @_eddiespaghetti if anyone wants to chat!
> 
> i actually kinda liked this chapter lol
> 
> i rlly hope yall enjoy, please leave me sum comments so i can heat what u guys think <3

George rolls over in bed groaning. Its too early for him to be up, much too early for him, but the early morning light is streaming in through the thin hotel curtain windows, dancing across his face, and finds its impossible for him to fall back asleep. He slowly opens his eyes, arching his back in a stretch.

He feels something shift in the bed next to him, and it’s only then he remembers last night, how he and Matty had tumbled into Adam and Ross’ room, how he had fucked Adam while Adam fucked Matty, how fucking tight Adam was, how pretty Matty has looked stuffed full of Adams dick. He grins at the memories, feeling his cock fill out a little, and he glances over to where Matty is lying, cradling Hann in his hold, his lips resting against his head as if he had fallen asleep mid-kiss. 

Gently, trying not to wake up Ross and Adam, George slips out of bed, pulling his boxers on from where they’re lying discarded on the hotel room floor. He leans over Mattys slender frame and hooks his arms under him, lifting him up easily against his chest. Matty makes a brief noise of protest in his sleep before rearranging himself in George’s hold and nuzzling into the crook of his arm, a deep sigh falling from his parted lips.

George pads quietly across the room with Matty in his arms, opening the door connecting him and Mattys room as silently as he can. He turns around briefly to look at Ross and Hann, and feels something warm twist in his stomach when he sees Ross’ arm flung around Hanns waist, legs intertwined. 

He closes the door behind him, gently laying Matty down of their bed before getting in himself and curling around Matty. Matty rolls over so his face is pressed into George’s chest, and George strokes his hair absentmindedly. It’s the last thing George remembers before falling fast asleep.

~~~

They’re standing in a room, painted with indescribable colours, holding each other impossibly close, until Matty forgets where he ends and George begins. He looks out of the tall, wide windows, and all he can see is fields and fields of flowers surrounding their house, for miles and miles. There isn’t another person or house or anything close to them, and when he squints into the distance, he can see the box shaped logo of the band glowing, floating above the flowers, daisies and poppies and roses and sunflowers.

“Where is everyone George?”

“It’s just us angel. Just us and the flowers”

And it’s true. There’s no one else left for them except each other. 

They’re outside suddenly, lying in the meadows that surround their house, looking up at the sky, the moon shining next to the sun. George reaches his arms up, and pulls the moon down and gives it to Matty. 

Matty starts to cry, holding the moon to his heart while George hugs and kisses him.

“I’m so happy George. I love you so much”

They’re back in the house again, the moon floating a little above Mattys curls like a halo, casting him in an ethereal light, making him look like he’d been cut from marble, like a Greek God.

George starts to smile, and before Matty can ask why, he hears it.

The noise from upstairs that’s been playing on loop in the back of his head for months now.

The walls are beginning to warp now, and Matty can feel himself being pulled from the dream, but he’s desperate to know, desperate to find out what’s upstairs, he’s sick of having the same dream over and over again. 

He’s upstairs now, the bedroom walls painted like the ceiling in the Sistine Chapel, light streaming in from the windows that Matty cant seem to see. It doesn’t matter though, because there’s a cradle standing in the room, and he hears the baby start to cry before he sees it. He feels George behind him, his warm hand on the small of his back, gently pushing his forward.

His eyes are blurry with tears as he picks up the baby, and George wraps his arms around the both of them, kissing Matty first, and then the baby. Matty looks down at the baby in his arms with so much love. He twists his head up to look at George, smiling.

“Forever?”

Matty wakes up with a jolt, pulling him out of the dream with such intensity it hurts. His heart aches when he looks down at his arms and sees no baby, and he rearranges George’s arms so that they’re holding Matty tight, needing a feeling of comfort. He twists a bit so he’s lying face to face with him. He’s still asleep, gently exhaling warm puffs of breath onto Mattys face every couple of seconds, making his curls flutter.

He sighs, frowning a little as he tries to remember back to when these dreams started happening. He thinks it’s their upcoming anniversary, 10 years since George had fucked him as teenagers, in a tiny single bed at a house party in Manchester, that have triggered the dreams. He knows George stopped keeping track of things like this years ago, he thought anniversaries of anything were bullshit, that as long as they had each other, it didn’t matter how long they’d be together. 

Matty was different though, and remembered it every single year, how the cramped bed had creaked underneath them as George slowly slid into Matty, kissing him awkwardly and beautifully all at once, stopping every few seconds for fear of hurting Matty. He’s held Matty close to his chest, telling him how much he loves him, and Matty has moaned, rolling over so he was riding George, clutching his ribs like he could feel George inside him. They’d finished like that, George leaning up to wrap his arms around Matty while he whimpered and cried on his lap. The younger man shushed him with soft words and kisses, and they fell asleep like that, George still inside Matty as he held him.

10 years worth of this, and George still shied away from calling it a relationship. They lived together back in London, and had done ever since they were 19, and George still never referred to him as his boyfriend. They loved each other like boyfriends, something that George told him every morning with sleepy eyes and a sleepy smile, but George brushed off the idea of calling one another that, that there was no reason for them to have labels, not if they knew they loved each other.

And Matty agreed with that.

Mostly.

But recently, in the past couple of months something had been tugging at the back of Mattys brain. He wanted more from George, but he knew he could never voice these desires out loud, that he was too scared of confrontation. It was easier for Matty to stay quiet, to burry his head in the sand rather than deal with his problems.

Cocaine was Mattys way of dealing with things, the only thing that would silence the voice in Mattys head that wanted a family, a proper future with the man he loved so very much, who loved him too. Slowly but surely, Mattys old habits had reared their ugly head, and Matty felt himself itching for a line, already distressed at being up at this hour and having to deal with the overwhelming amount of thoughts about George that were clouding his brain.

Matty knew people who had known each other far less than ten years before they got married.

Matty starts to cry a little, he can’t help it, he wants a future like that with George so badly it hurts. He feels George stir a little behind him, and he isn’t quick enough to wipe his tears away.

“Matty, mate, what’s wrong?”, George’s voice is clouded with sleep, but also concern, and he starts stroking up and down Mattys spine, something he always does when he’s distraught.

“I- I had a bad dream, I’m sorry for waking you”

“It’s ok angel, come here”

And Matty lets himself be pulled against George’s strong torso, his overwhelming desire to sleep overtaking his need to tell George everything that’s being going on in his head the past year.

“Soon”, he thinks to himself as he cuddles against George’s chest, closing his watery eyes.

“I’ll tell him soon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i hope yall enjoyed
> 
> im defo gonna give this a proper story now so buckle up:)

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhh idk i hope yall enjoyed


End file.
